1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to application software and systems for creating software applications. More particularly, it relates to a data model oriented system, which allows rapid creation of software applications based upon modules for handling a finite set of data patterns.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, systems for creating software applications require extensive time from highly experienced programmers. Each part or feature of a software application has to be designed, coded, compiled, and debugged. Then, the parts have to be tested to ensure that they operate together. Since most applications included may different parts, the procedure is very complex. Many applications also need to operate with existing third party resources and tools. In creating a software application, interfaces must be created for each third party resource or tool. Furthermore, a software application is dependent upon a specific platform or operating environment. In order to transfer the application to another platform requires complete reprogramming.
FIG. 1 illustrates a traditional approach to application programming which incorporates specific programming with third party resources and tools 130. Tools and resources 130 may include other programs, communication capabilities and/or specific hardware to be utilized with the application. Typically, application programming is functionality driven. The programmer seeks to create certain functions to be performed by the application. The functions depend upon the hardware and software resources which are to be utilized by the application. In this regard, the application is platform dependent because it is developed for a specific programming environment. The functions then need to be coordinated with the data of the application. The coordination is typically done by creating and initializing specific data structures within the programming of the application.
FIG. 1 illustrates a data centric understanding of traditional application programming. In this known system 100, the data to be created, modified or utilized by the application is represented as various application data models 110. The functionality of the application requires a set of interfaces 120 between the application data models 110 and resources and tools 130 that provide the functionality. For example, database interface programming is required to interface with each database; Graphic User Interface (GUI) programming is required to interface with each GUI; transport interface programming is required to interface with each transport tool; and so forth. The resources and tools 130 utilized in the application come in various forms and choices and require the interface programming 120 to be specific to those forms or choices. For example, in choosing a transport, the application model may use one or more popular transport tools such as Java Messaging Service (JMS), e-mail, fax, and File Transfer Protocol (FTP). Each transport tool has a specific Application Program Interface (API). Furthermore, the interface programming 120 needs to be specific to the application data models 110. Thus, if changes are made to the application data models 110, then corresponding changes are required for all of the interface programming 120 for that application. Since the data definitions are part of the application code, any changes have to be made with lines of code, which must be compiled and debugged before it can be used. Also, additional programming is required to convert data in an old format to a new format required by the changed application program.
A programmer usually needs to understand the operating and programming environment of the resources and tools to interface with them. This typically requires a highly specialized and skilled programmer(s) to perform the various tasks of programming. Highly skilled programmers are difficult to train and retain. In addition, the various but disparate programs need to operate homogeneously for the application model to operate smoothly with the various resources and tools. However, such integration is difficult to achieve and exemplifies the development complexity of interfacing one or more application models to the various resources and tools.
Therefore, a need exists for a data independent, application programming system which does not require reprogramming based upon data changes. A need exists for a system which simplifies the programming process to allow reuse of previously created code. A need further exists for a system which is platform independent. A need exists for a system which allows common interfaces with third party resources.